


hej mamo

by enntsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: i always thought i might be bad
Kudos: 3





	hej mamo

Hej, mamo

Tata jest bezużyteczny; dokładnie taki, jak ty.

I chyba właśnie kogoś zabiłem.

W zasadzie — roztrzaskałem.

W zasadzie — bez różnicy.

Jej odłamki spoczywają na dnie mojej kieszeni. Ciężkie, nieprzyjemne, mogłyby zranić moją rękę. Ale spokojnie. Nie jestem taki jak ty. Dlatego niedługo to naprawię.

Wszystko naprawię. 


End file.
